1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cultivating devices and, more specifically, to a clamping assembly for clamping various subassembly component parts of a cultivator, one to the other.
2. Background of the Invention
A cultivator typically includes a variety of component parts which are joined together for towing behind a tractor or other source of motive force, for breaking, tilling or cultivating earth, typically for agricultural purposes. The component parts may include: a crossbar having a hitch assembly for attachment to the tractor; a support mechanism, typically wheel assemblies, for supporting the cultivating device; and a crossbar to which a variety of cultivating tools, including spades, disks, harrows, teeth or plows may be attached. The cultivating tools are commonly attached to a tool shank which mounts to the cultivator crossbar. Each tool shank is typically attached to the crossbar in a fashion that permits vertical adjustment of the tool shank relative to the crossbar. In addition, the cultivating device may include additional crossbars so that the total number of cultivating tools being towed by the tractor may be increased.
Historically, each of the cultivator component parts has attached, one to another, employing threaded connectors. For instance, a clamping assembly for attaching a tool shank to a crossbar allowing horizontal adjustment of the tool's location along the crossbar includes typically, one or more generally U-shaped bolts and one or more opposing clamping shims which are secured about the crossbar using threaded connectors. Similarly, the vertical adjustment of the tool shank includes typically, an eye or elongated slot formed in the opposing clamping member and may include an eye or elongated slot formed in the opposing clamping shim through which the tool shank passes. The tool shank is fixed in position by one or more screws which pass through the exterior wall of the slot bearing upon the face of the tool shank. Oftentimes these types of connections will loosen with use or cause distortion in the tool shank at the point that the screw is tightened against the shank. FIG. 8 shows a typical device according to the prior art for attaching an implement to a crossbar.
Most often, a wide variety of threaded connectors including screws, bolts and a variety of nuts or other custom manufactured components will be used in order to assemble the various component parts of a cultivator assembly. The process of set-up, maintenance, adjustment and/or use of the cultivator and its various component parts may be a time consuming and tedious task. Typically, these functions have required that operators and mechanics have access to a substantial tool selection as well as an inventory of spare connectors. This situation is only aggravated by the fact that threaded connectors, when put in service, particularly in outdoor environments where excavation is occurring, having a tendency to become damaged, rusted or become fouled with other debris.
What is needed is a simple clamping device which can be employed for assembling the variety of component parts which comprise a cultivator. What is also needed is a means for effecting such attachment and assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
What is also needed is a device which provides a positive clamping mechanism over a greater surface area to maximize the holding or clamping force of the attachment means, thereby reducing or eliminating the propensity for parts to vibrate out of adjustment, loosen after continued use, or distort as a result of the method of attachment.